


Winky Face Emoji

by xihuangtobira



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Smut, Diogenes Club, Established Mycroft, Flirting, Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, No Sex, Sexting, inappropriate gifts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihuangtobira/pseuds/xihuangtobira
Summary: December 2nd提示：不合时宜的礼物：福利以及缺点





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winky Face Emoji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731114) by [MysticMerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMerc/pseuds/MysticMerc). 



标签上只写了“Mycroft”几个字。那上面没有任何警示字眼。为什么要有？这是一个简单的覆盖着亮色红纸的盒子。哪怕不用他那天才的头脑，他也能从这骇人听闻的包装技巧中明白这份礼物来自哪里。

 

于是Mycroft坐在Diogenes俱乐部休息室的椅子上打开了盒子

 

盒子里的黑色的垫纸下似乎是一对，恩，标准的警用手铐，以及一瓶润滑油。Mycroft Holmes，在交通部占据了一个小职位的人，坐在Diogenes俱乐部里拿着它们。

 

他的脸涨红着，他的心脏在胸膛里猛烈地跳动。他尽量让脸上的表情表现的自然，他扫了一眼房间，以确保没有人看见他在做什么。噢，如果有人看见了，那绝对会成为他的丑闻。

 

他并不因性行为而感到羞耻。他总是对自我地位有着准确地认知，凭借他的权力地位，没有人敢对他提出质疑。 但在私人男子俱乐部里拿着性用具这种事只会损害他的名誉。特别是考虑到Irene Adler事件带来的灾害的情况下。

 ‘

在把盖子“砰”地盖上后，他迅速地发了一条短信：

 

“Gregory Lestrade你到底干了什么？ - M'

 

Mycroft用颤抖的手啜了一口茶，以隐藏他的脸颊上的红色。

 

“你喜欢我的礼物吗？ ;） X'

 

  “我还在俱乐部 - M'

 

'所以？ ;） X'

 

“Gregory，我不能被人看到我拿着这东西 - M'

 

“那么回家，然后善用它们 ;）xxx'

 

Mycroft喘着粗气，在椅子上不安地扭动着。 他感到几个部长看了他一眼，于是他握紧了伞柄，努力地控制呼吸。 哦，看看那些人脸上可怕的“眨一只眼的表情”*吧。 这个人绝对是他的克星。

 

 “但是，这将严重破坏我今晚的计划... ;）xxx'

 

他恳求地着看向天花板，控制着他的表情。他不能被人看到他的失态。至少不是在这里，不是这被些人看到。接着他的手机在手中振了一下。

 

‘我等着你...... ;）;）xxx’

 

‘[接收图片]’

 

在图片加载完之前Mycroft就站了起来，一只手拿着盒子另一只手拿着伞，走向大门，。

 

_Lestrade_ _探长，你都对我做了什么？_

**Author's Note:**

> *这里原文是god-awful ‘winky face’ emoticons，和标题照应.....


End file.
